This invention relates to the field of arc welding, and more particularly to an improved arc welder that incorporates a fuel cell as an at least partial source of power for the arc welder.
Arc welders are typically powered by plugging the arc welding into an electrical outlet or having the arc welder equipped with a gas powered electric generator. Arc welders that are designed to receive power from an electric outlet are limited to use in a location that has an electric outlet which is rated to supply the needed current for operation of the arc welder. Operators of such arc welders need extension cords to increase the mobility of such arc welders. When the arc welder is used in a remote location or in a location that is not readily accessible to a power outlet or a power outlet having a needed current rating, the arc welder must be equipped with its own power source, such as a gas electric generator, to supply the required current to the arc welder. The gas generator is typically designed to be powered by a standard petroleum fuel source such as gasoline. In many operational environments, these two power source arrangements for arc welders are sufficient to satisfy the power demands of the arc welder.
Arc welders that are used in remote locations that are partially or totally enclosed or are not well ventilated may require special equipment during the welding operation. In such locations, a gas powered electric generator is used to supply power to the arc welder. During the operation of the gas powered generator, exhaust fumes are produced which can be unhealthy if breathed in sufficient concentrations. In additional, the gas powered generator produces noise during operation. Such noise could cause temporary hearing loss when operating the arc welder in a small enclosed environment for long periods of time. In addition to these operator health concerns, the operation of the gas powered electric generator produces pollutants which can be harmful and/or adversely affect the environment. These pollutants include noise pollution and combustion products from the combustion of fuel by the gas powered generator. Pollution concerns also exist for electric powered arc welders since the electricity is typically generated by coal burning generators and atomic power plants, both of which create their own environmental hazards. In addition to the pollution concerns of the energy sources, the cost of the energy continues to rise. As oil supplies and coal supplies continue to deplete worldwide, the cost of gasoline and electricity generated by coal burning generators will continue their unabated rise in cost. Rising energy costs generally slow or stunt growth in the industrial sectors.
Although these problems have existed for some time, there has heretofore been no viable alternative to gas powered electric generators for arc welders or arc welders powered by an electric outlet source. Battery powered arc welders are very bulky and have a limited life. Furthermore, once the battery has been discharged, the battery must be disposed of which is in-of-itself an environmental concern. In addition, many batteries require concentrated acids which can be harmful if such acid fumes are breathed in or if the acid contacts human skin. The acid is also an environmental pollutant requiring special and costly disposal. Solar power is another power source which is not feasible for use with an electric arc welder. The size of the solar panels necessary to generate the required amount of power are too large to use, especially in small environments. Furthermore, the solar panels require sunlight, thus on cloudy days or in enclosed environments, the solar battery will not produce the needed electric power. Solar power panels are also very expensive thereby making them cost prohibitive for use with arc welders. Wind powered generators are also not feasible due to their bulky construction and need for a consistent wind source. The bulkiness of batteries, solar panels, and wind powered generators compound the size problems of the arc welder. The electric circuitry in the welder is limited to a certain size by the power demands of the arc welder. Arc welders which require shielding gas must include bulky canisters to supply the shielding gas. The combination of bulky shielding gas canisters with a bulky power source would make the arc welder unwieldy for use in many environments.
In view of the problems associated with alternative power sources for electric arc welders, there is a need for an improved power source that is environmentally friendly, can be safely use in a wide variety of locations, and is simple and safe to operate.